


Something New

by Moonykins



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Belly Kink, M/M, Magic, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonykins/pseuds/Moonykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Loki gives Tony chocolate but it only makes his belly rumble and expand and Steve's positively delighted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

It was around three in the morning when Tony finally stumbled into the community kitchen after spending all day in his workshop. He scratched his stomach and stretched and began searching the room for something to snack on. Those shakes that Dummy made could only satisfy him for so long before he craved something that was solid.

A decoratively wrapped box that was sitting on the kitchen counter caught his eye and he wandered over to it. It didn't look like anything too special, just a slim rectangular box with shiny, green wrapping paper around it. Thor's name was etched into the paper with a sharpie and Tony's hand stilled above the box when he saw it. Clearly this was a present for the God of Thunder and clearly Tony wasn't supposed to eat it. But surely Thor wouldn't mind, would he? Jane was always giving him gifts anyway. The big guy wouldn't be mad about Tony eating one little box of food that was left for him. Besides, Tony didn't even know if it was any kind of food (though his instincts were telling him that the decorate paper was concealing a box of delicious chocolates).

He was right. Once he pulled the wrapping paper away a box of chocolates was revealed, the lid showing off all of the delicious treats inside. Tony licked his lips, hearing his stomach rumbling and begging for some. He wasted no time popping the lid off and scooping up the first perfectly rounded truffle, slipping it between his lips and into his mouth. His eyes slid shut as he bit into the delectable chocolate, flavor coating his tongue and the sides of his mouth. It was downright delicious and positively addictive. Tony had only planned on having one but soon enough a second one was taking the place of the first, followed by a third and a fourth.

Tony had no idea how long he had been standing there eating Thor's chocolates but after a while he started feeling a tightness in his belly. It rumbled once more, ushering a small burp from Tony who put his hand against his stomach to try and calm it. "Okay, okay. I'm done." he told it, picking up the lid and replacing it on the box which now only contained three pieces of chocolate.

Tony hiccupped as he turned away from the kitchen, intending on heading off to bed, but stilling when the tightness returned to his belly once more. He blinked and looked down, noticing that his shirt appeared to be tighter than it was just a few minutes ago. Well, that was fucking weird. "What the hell?"  
Figuring it was simply a trick of lighting, Tony shrugged it off and made his way to bed, intent on curling up beside Steve and getting a full nights rest.

\- - -

Said plans for a full night rest were tarnished when Tony woke up an hour later with his shirt and boxers digging painfully into his skin. He gasped and pushed himself up, heart hammering away in his chest because this clearly wasn't normal.

"JARVIS, lights to 25%."

The lights came on and Tony heard Steve hiss beside him, mumbling something as he came awake. Frankly, Tony was too busy trying to figure out why his body seemed to be expanding to worry about waking Steve up at four in the morning.

“Tony, what the hell?”

His breath was coming in shallow pants and he almost felt like he couldn’t breathe. Quickly, he turned to face Steve, his eyes wide with fear. “Okay, tell me I’m not hallucinating. I mean, I know I’m not. I know this is actually happening but I can’t figure out why. I’ve never been allergic to chocolate before so why the heck would I start blowing up from eating a few pieces now?”

Steve blinked dumbly in response, eyes slowly raking over Tony’s form before settling on his stomach which actually did look a bit bigger than it normally did. “What did you do?”

Tony’s arms flew into the air, waving wildly. “Nothing!” he shouted. “Okay, maybe I did eat a box of chocolates I found in the kitchen that belonged to Thor, but that’s no reason for me to suddenly blow up like this, is it?”

Steve was still staring and it was beginning to make Tony feel very uncomfortable. He even had the audacity to reach out a poke Tony’s middle, finger sinking into the pliable flesh and making a slight indent. “You’re definitely chubbier than you were a few hours ago.”  
Tony had been about to retort but snapped his mouth shut when he realized that Steve was right.

“I think we need to speak to Thor.”

\- - -

The Avengers were called to an impromptu meeting in the kitchen, where they gathered around the mysterious box of chocolates that Tony had eaten. No one was able to give any information on it. No one could tell where it had come from or who had put it in the tower to begin with. That was when Tony called on JARVIS to bring up security footage.

“Loki.” Thor growled, watching the image of his brother appear in the kitchen and leave the mysterious package behind.

“He’s got that shit-eating smile even when he’s by himself.” Clint commented, leaning forward from his spot on the counter. “It’s creepy.”

“A little less focus on Loki and a little more on me.” Tony waved the screen away and stepped in front of everyone, arms crossed over his chest. He had changed into a pair of Steve’s boxers and was even wearing one of Steve’s shirts to help cover up his belly. It wasn’t working too well.

Steve’s eyes lingered on Tony’s stomach for longer than strictly necessary before he tore them away to look up at the demi-god again. “Thor, any idea what they could be?”

“It is safe to say that they are cursed.” Thor replied, hand hovering over the box. “My brother has played this trick on me before once when we were children. He had given me a box similar to this one on my name day. I ate it, thinking nothing of it, and found that an extra ten pounds was being added to my frame with each passing hour.”

Clint snorted and Natasha elbowed him in the gut.

“Ten pounds?” Tony gasped, mouth hanging open in horror. “Every hour?”

“When did you eat the chocolates, Tony?” Bruce asked, desperate to keep Tony from freaking out. Losing their heads wouldn’t help them in this situation. They needed to think calmly and come up with a plan.

“Around three.” Tony replied, looking back down at his stomach. “I…I don’t think I gained any more than ten pounds, right?”

“So far.” Bruce said, and Tony squirmed in place.

Steve twisted around to get a view of the microwave clock behind him. “It’s 4:52 now. It should be happening again soon.”

Tony heaved a sigh and threw himself into one of the high chairs at the island counter. “Oh god. We’ve gotta stop it. I can’t gain ten pounds every hour!” The numbers ran through his head and he was pulling at his hair in distress. “In twenty-four hours I’ll be two hundred and forty pounds heavier!”

Clint snorted again and this time Natasha was very close to giving him a nut tap.

“Don’t worry, Tony. We won’t let that happen.” She said, placing a hand on his shoulder and smiling comfortingly at him.

In the end it was decided that Thor would take the others to Asgard and search for Loki. Heimdell was all too willing to transport the team of heroes on the journey, but everyone had agreed that someone should stay behind and keep an eye on Tony while the others hunted for a solution to their growing problem. Tony was embarrassed as hell when Bruce had said that someone needed to stay behind with him. He wanted nothing more than to lock himself away until this whole thing was over. By then he had gained ten more pounds and was now a total of twenty pounds heavier than he was before eating the chocolates. His belly bounced when he walked, rounding out into a nice little paunch that sat lightly in his lap when he curled up on the couch to mourn.

Steve had volunteered to stay behind with him and that made Tony feel the slightest bit better. If he were to allow anyone to see him in this state it would be Steve. Still, Tony was sure to keep a blanket draped over himself at all times, stomach hidden from sight.

Another hiccup came at approximately 5:06am and Tony could feel his stomach expanding again, gaining more fat and stretching out the clothes he had borrowed from Steve. He hissed as the boxers clamped down on his sides, pinching the skin and causing the sides to pour out into two hefty love handles that Tony could actually grip and shake.

Steve looked over at him when he knew the expansion was happening again. Tony guessed Steve was able to tell by the way Tony had gasped when his shirt abruptly tightened.

“What?” Tony snapped, trying to shrink further under the massive blanket he had wrapped around himself. “You’re making me self-conscious over here. Can you stop staring at me like that?”

Steve just sighed and stood up. “Come on. Let’s get you back in the bedroom. You’re going to need to take those clothes off before they’re ripped to shreds.”

Tony bit his lips and felt his face flush. He hadn’t even considered that. He knew that the elastic waistband of the boxers was probably cutting off his circulation, but he didn’t think he could grow large enough to actually snap it. Yeah, Steve was probably right. It was best for him to hide away in the bedroom and strip down so they wouldn’t have to keep replacing his clothes every hour. Tony was positive they didn’t have any clothes that would be big enough for him in a few short hours.  
He followed Steve back into the bedroom, trying not to notice the way his body shook and jiggled with every movement. Thirty pounds heavier now and he felt like he was made of jello. He hugged the blanket tighter around himself and was thankful when Steve shut the door behind him. However, that sense of security flooded from him when Steve offered to help get his clothes off.

Dropping the blanket was hard enough as it was and Tony had insisted on keeping the lights at a mere 5% so that Steve would barely be able to see him, but that wouldn’t be much comfort when Steve’s hands were trying to pry Tony’s clothes off. Tony stubbornly tried to remove the clothes himself but he just wound up getting tangled in his shirt and falling over onto the bed. Even that was enough to make his belly bounce and he bit back the feelings of utter disgust. Steve must find him so repulsive right now. Why had he even agreed to stay behind with him? Tony would have been fine by himself, just huddled under a blanket waiting for this to stop. It would have saved Steve the image he was getting right now.

“Tony, stop being ridiculous and let me help.”

“I can do it.”

“No, you can’t. You’re stuck. Why won’t you let me help you?”

Something inside of Tony snapped. “Oh, I don’t know Steve. Maybe because I’m thirty pounds heavier all of the sudden and trapped in the clothes I’m wearing. Don’t you think that’s a little bit repulsive? Maybe I’m just trying to spare you the nasty details. Maybe I’d actually like to continue this relationship after tonight.”  
The air seemed to have left the room as if a giant vacuum had sucked it all up. They had both gone completely silent, not moving. Tony couldn’t see Steve’s face because it was so dark, but then Steve was speaking and the air must have come back.

“JARVIS, lights to 50%.”

“Steve, don’t—“

But Steve was already kneeling on the bed in front of Tony, wearing the most serene smile as he reached out and took hold of Tony’s shirt. His fingers accidentally brushed against Tony’s stomach and softened chest as he worked on rolling the clothing up over Tony’s belly to bunch it under his armpits. Tony obediently lifted his arms and Steve tugged the shirt right off. Tony shook his head, glad to be free of the restricting garment, but his relief was short lived because Steve was reaching down and lifting his stomach up to try and get at the waistband of his boxers.

“I’ve got tha—“

“Tony, if you don’t shut up right now you’ll be sleeping on the couch for a week.” There was absolutely no bite in Steve’s voice. In fact, he sounded like he was laughing a little. That didn’t make Tony feel any less uncomfortable. “Lie down on your back.” Steve instructed, pushing at Tony’s chest and helping to unbalance him—it wasn’t hard to do since Tony’s center of gravity was changing by the hour.

“This is so embarrassing.” Tony was not blessed with the ability to be silent when he needed to.

Steve just chuckled again, hands gripping the material of the boxers and giving them a tug. There wasn’t enough give for him to be able to slide them off. They were pinching Tony much too tightly, sealing him in like a stuffed sausage. Steve had no choice but to rip the material and take it off in pieces, which he did without any complaints from Tony, mostly because he was too embarrassed to say anything.

“There.” Steve said, eyes roving over Tony’s now naked body. It wasn’t just his stomach that had grown—Tony’s thighs were thicker, his chest was the slightest bit softer, pressing tight around the arc reactor in the center. Even his face seemed to be rounder. And Steve couldn’t stop staring.

Tony was like a turtle on its back. He tried to sit up but his stomach was keeping him firmly planted in place, the weight of it too much for him to move. His muscles weren’t strong enough to lift the extra weight that was suddenly taxing his frame. Yet he was too stubborn to simply ask Steve for his blanket back. Instead, he threw his arm around and gripped the blanket to pull it closer to him and that was when Steve’s mouth decided to act without the permission of his brain.

“No!”

Tony froze, looking over at Steve with a question on his lips. “What?”

“Don’t…” Steve floundered, feeling a full body blush coming on. “Don’t put the blanket back on.”

Cautiously, Tony’s fingers let the fabric slide away. “Why?”

Steve breathed a sigh, closing his eyes and gathering his courage. He wasn’t sure how Tony would take what he was about to say. If it was too weird he supposed he could just bolt from the room and sleep on the couch until the others got back. “Because I want to look at you.”  
Tony couldn’t have heard that properly. There was no way Steve had said what Tony had thought he said. Steve definitely did not want to look at Tony’s flabby, fatty body.

Except he did. Steve really did. He sat between Tony’s bent legs, eyes soaking up everything he could see. Tony squirmed against the sheets, trying to swallow around the lump in his throat and maybe he should be tilting his head back because he probably had a double chin like this. Steve’s eyes swept slowly down his body as if he were scanning for something, finally coming to a stop on Tony’s thighs. He raised a hand, fingers tentatively halting, hovering just inches away from the inside of Tony’s right thigh, suddenly nervous. “Can I?”

Tony had no idea why Steve was asking. He didn’t have to ask to touch him. They were well past that stage in their relationship. Still, Tony felt a little grateful that Steve had been polite enough to ask.

Steve’s fingers met Tony’s plump thigh, first poking and then feeling. Eventually he wrapped his hand around the flesh (though he hand couldn’t even hold half of Tony’s new bulk) and gave it a squeeze and Tony felt a trill of excitement run up his spine. He let out a shocked gasp and saw Steve’s lips curl into a devilish smirk.  
Was that Steve’s plan? Did he want to get Tony impossibly hard so he could tell him that he was too fat for him to fuck and then he would turn on his heel and leave? Tony wasn’t even sure how he would be able to jerk off; his stomach was in the way of his dick.

Steve’s hands were moving up the sides of his body, fingers stilling over Tony’s love handles and for a minute Tony thought Steve was about to retract his hands in horror, but then those strong fingers of Steve’s were pressing into the skin again. Tony held his breath and simply let Steve explore. His heart sped up when Steve’s hand gripped at his love handles and gave them a pinch.

“O-Ow!”

Steve’s eyes fluttered up to meet Tony’s and that was when Tony realized that Steve was just as embarrassed as he was. “Sorry. I’ll be more gentle.”  
Tony shook his head, not sure why he was doing it. “No. It’s okay.”

And just like that, Steve continued. He gave Tony’s love handles an experimental shake, watching the way the flesh of his belly jiggled and rippled. He didn’t know why it fascinated him the way it did—all he knew was that he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t stop. He needed to explore this, find out why it made him feel so turned on.  
“You jiggle so much.” Steve said, off-handedly. He moved to Tony’s stomach, the main area of expansion. He could easily grab handfuls of Tony’s new form and squeeze it but he wasn’t sure if that would be appreciated.

“I noticed.” Tony muttered, still unsure about this whole thing.

“It’s cute.”

“I-It’s what?” Tony sputtered, eyes going wide once more. Maybe the chocolates were causing him to lose his mind. Yup, that had to be it. By the end of the night he was going to be a fat, mindless, dribbling idiot.

“You heard me.” Steve whispered, deciding to take the dive. He gripped Tony’s belly in his hands, earning a gasp from the man below him. Now, one thing Steve had become very good at over the years was discerning between the different noises Tony made. For instance, the noise Tony had just made was one of surprise but it meant that he had generally liked what he had just experienced. It was something new, something unexpected, but it was not unwelcomed. And so Steve grabbed another handful and gave it a shake. Tony’s breath hitched and his eyes closed and Steve was sure he wasn’t the only one who was hard right now. “I think it’s sexy.”

Panting, Tony opened his eyes which were looking darker and hazier than normal. “Y-You’re a chubby chaser.”

Steve released the handful of belly he was gripping and lightly smacked the side of Tony’s fleshy stomach. The fat jiggled and rippled in response, followed shortly by a breathy gasp from Tony. “Only for you.”

This absolutely wasn’t happening. It couldn’t be happening. Steve was not feeling up Tony’s pudgy belly and Tony was not enjoying it. This was some kind of illusion and Tony was thinking he was really going to kill Loki when this was all over and then Steve’s lips were pressed to his stomach, kissing the giving flesh. 

Tony’s entire body heated up, flushed with both embarrassment and arousal. This was so wrong but he couldn’t think of why. Maybe Steve really did have a kink and he was just realizing it then. Maybe this would be their one and only chance to experience sex like this. Who was Tony to ruin that?

Steve peppered Tony’s squishy belly with kisses until he came to his belly button. He placed a kiss over it, stopping to look into Tony’s eyes. “Your belly button is so deep now…”

Even if Tony were in his right mind he didn’t think he could have come up with a proper response to that. Instead he just sat and watched Steve’s tongue dart out and swirl around his navel. 

Expertly, Steve drew his tongue out before shoving it back in, practically fucking Tony’s belly button, earning wanton moans from the genius. Tony’s fists gripped the sheets even tighter (when had he grabbed them to begin with?) and he could feel heat pooling in his groin. All it took was a nibble to the lower pudge of Tony’s stomach and the genius was completely hard, moaning and writhing on the sheets.

“Steve…Fuck, Steve.”

Steve sat up, licking his lips, hands kneading into the fat of Tony’s stomach. He wasn’t sure what was so hypnotizing about touching it, slapping it, making it move. All he knew was that he liked it. His dripping cock was evidence enough of that. “I wonder if you’re too big to prepare yourself.”

Tony’s eyes shot open with a gasp. Steve was teasing him now? Seriously? They were about to have sex and Steve was throwing fat jokes in his face. “I-I can do it.”  
“Oh?” Steve looked like the cat that caught the canary. He briefly stepped off the bed in order to retrieve a bottle of lubricant from the nightstand. “Then let’s see you try.” He kissed Tony’s lips and pressed the bottle into his hand before sitting back at the end of the bed, a knowing smirk on his face.

Tony’s smile hardened, hand tightening around the bottle. He could do this. He wasn’t too big to be able to reach. With only minor difficulty he pushed himself up onto his knees and popped the cap of the bottle open. He kept his eyes on Steve as he coated his fingers in lube, feigning the confidence he wished so desperately to have. Steve tipped his head up, challenging him, and Tony took the bait.

Going at himself from the back made his stomach puff out and that was exactly what Steve had been expecting. Tony kept his balance for the most part, scissoring his fingers apart inside of himself, short little moans falling from his lips. It was then that Steve realized his plan had backfired. His fingers flexed, yearning to touch Tony’s stomach, to grab hold of him, knead his fat, bite it, slap it and watch it shake. He had no idea where these thoughts were coming from. All he knew was that he wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer.

“That’s good enough.” Steve grabbed Tony’s hand and pulled until the genius’s fingers slipped out from inside of him. Tony just grinned at Steve, the same cocky grin he usually wore and lay back down, legs spread side. Steve came down to meet him, lubing up his cock and aligning it with Tony’s entrance, but then Tony’s hand was on his shoulder, stopping him. Steve looked into Tony’s eyes and suddenly they looked completely lost, so insecure and anxious.

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

Tony wasn’t referring to the fact that Steve wanted to have sex. They had sex all of the time. That was nothing new to them. What Tony was asking was if Steve was sure he wanted to have sex with Tony while he looked like this.

The answer came instantaneously. “Yes.”

Tony swallowed around the lump in his throat, not breaking the staring contest that he and Steve had going. “But I’m—“

“It turns me on.”

“There’s something wrong with y—“

“There are many things wrong with me. I’ve got no idea why everyone expects me to be so flawless. Unfortunately, this is not some kind of defect in my genetic make up.”

“Will you stop cutting me o—“

“No.” 

“Steve!”

Steve laughed, eyes crinkling the way they did when he gave his best smiles. Tony raised his eyebrows, unable to find what was so humorous about the situation. Luckily Steve was able to gather himself and explain. “I’ve told you a thousand and one times,” his hand caressed the side of Tony’s belly. “I’m in love with you, Tony,” his fingers danced over the pliant skin. “I always will be.”

Somehow, that had been enough for Tony. He watched Steve’s hand glide over the dome of his gut and it didn’t bother him as much as it had originally. “Okay. Okay, you win.”

“I always do.” With that, Steve slid in. It was a lot tougher than he thought it would be—Tony somehow felt tighter this way. Steve really hadn’t noticed before, but Tony’s ass was wider than it had been before the chocolate and it must have been the extra padding that was cushioning him, pressing around his cock and making everything that much more enjoyable. They both groaned at the intrusion, working together to judge when they should start moving, Steve’s hand idly caressing Tony’s side and sinking into the flesh to grip it when he sank in further.

“Fuck!”

“W-What?” Steve practically squeaked, eyes rounding. “Did I squeeze too hard?”

Tony shook his head, eyes closed in bliss. “N-No. Do it again.”

Steve’s brow knitted together in confusion. “Do what? Squeeze you?”

“Yes!”

Grabbing a handful of Tony’s side, Steve squeezed the flesh in his hand and pressed in further. A beautiful gasp was ushered from Tony’s lips and Steve could feel the genius’s cock twitching between them. A knowing smirk spread across Steve’s face and he started a pace for them to follow, being sure to grab and pinch at Tony’s stomach, sides, and thighs every chance he got, if not for his own pleasure then for Tony’s. It seemed he wasn’t the only one who was turned on by this whole experience.

Tony’s stomach shook and rippled like a bowl of jello and it absolutely didn’t escape Steve’s notice. The soldier made every effort to get Tony’s stomach shaking, slamming into him just to watch Tony’s gut jiggle. Tony was a writhing, moaning mess the entire time. His head was thrown back which meant that Steve didn’t get to enjoy too much of his tiny double chin (though he did stretch out to sink his teeth into it at one point and boy did that earn a beautiful sound from Tony). His hands were fisted in the sheets. His feet were scrabbling for purchase on Steve’s back, thighs clamped around Steve’s pelvis to hold him in place (as if Steve was going anywhere).

Steve lost track of how many times he had gotten off that night, but he was pretty sure Tony’s final count had been twice. After the first time Tony had yet another expansion which meant that they had to do it again and explore all of the new flesh he had acquired. The second time Steve had flipped Tony over and taken him on all fours, stroking his cock and slapping his belly as he took him from behind. Tony had been tuckered out at that point, the extra weight taking its toll on his stamina, but that was alright because Steve was more than happy to just jerk off onto Tony’s fleshy belly. He licked up the mess that he had left behind and Tony watched him through hazy eyes, chest rising and falling heavily.

“I don’t want to fall asleep…” Tony breathed. He was lying in Steve’s arms, squishy belly pressed up against Steve’s rock hard stomach.

Steve lazily stroked a hand up and down Tony’s back, lingering near the puppy fat on his sides. “Staying awake isn’t going to make a difference.”

Tony stayed quiet and opened his eyes, peering down at his stomach that was trapped between their two bodies. How much had he gained so far? He had lost track. It must have been somewhere around fifty pounds. That meant he would be pushing two-fifty within the hour. That made him a little nervous, but Steve was right, what good would staying awake do? 

“Go to sleep,” Steve whispered, kissing one of Tony’s rounded cheeks. “I’ll look after you.”

Logically, Tony knew that there was nothing Steve could do to help him. He didn’t know why, but that somehow just the fact that Steve had stayed with him this long comforted him. He closed his eyes and let out a long sigh, some of his anxiety melting away as his consciousness slipped through his fingers.

\- - -

Tony stood in front of the mirror, scrutinizing himself under his own gaze. He hadn’t woken up the next morning weighing one hundred pounds more than he had when he had gone to sleep. The others had managed to track down Loki and after a brief pounding they had gotten him to lift the spell. Tony had guessed that the weigh melted away after that but he couldn’t be sure since he had been sleeping at the time. He had woken up feeling normal and refreshed, his stomach flat enough that he could see his toes again. There wasn’t even a rounded bump to it now. Instead his abs were back, staring at him in the reflection of the bathroom mirror.

He was so consumed with his reflection that he hadn’t even heard Steve sneaking up behind him. A startled noise squeaked its way out of his mouth when Steve wrapped his arms around him, dropping a kiss to his shoulder.

“You could give a guy a heart attack that way.” Tony huffed, twisting in Steve’s arms to return the kiss.

“How are you?” Steve asked, eyes roaming over Tony’s body.

Just like last night, the stare unnerved him, though he couldn’t explain why it was bothering him when he was back to his normal weight. “Good. Fine. Normal. Why?”

A beat of silence passed between them, Steve’s eyes locked onto Tony’s stomach. His fingers gravitated towards it, poking and finding much less give than last night. “No reason.”

Tony stayed quiet, the gears in his mind turning. Steve was going to miss it. Steve was going to miss Tony’s chubby stomach. He said it was cute, it was sexy, it was something that Steve liked and he couldn’t explain why. It was something new, not something bad, but something to be explored by both of them and suddenly Tony was finding that last night hadn’t been as bad as he thought it was.

He pulled Steve down for a warm kiss, fingers raking through the hair on the back of the soldier’s neck. When they broke for breath Tony just grinned and locked eyes with Steve. “How about we go out for donuts?”

The smile on Steve’s lips perfectly matched the one that Tony was wearing. “Donuts? For breakfast? Tony, you’re going to get fat that way.”

Tony slapped Steve on the ass and sauntered to the door, turning to stare back at his partner for a brief moment. “Exactly.”


End file.
